The present invention relates to a magazine with inclined frames for storing panel-like products such as glass sheets or marble slabs.
The present invention also relates to a magazine in which the frames can be removed from a parking area and transferred to a point for easy transfer, which can also be a point where a treatment of the sheets or slabs begins or where a line for the treatment of the sheets or slabs begins.
Various types of magazine for storing plate-like products are known.
Usually, these magazines have a plurality of frames which are all inclined in the same manner and are arranged in a storage area, while various manners are provided for accessing them for both loading and unloading said sheets or slabs arranged therein.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a magazine which optimizes the available space.
Within this aim, an object of the present invention is to provide a magazine with automated loading and unloading and particularly for feeding sheet or slab treatment lines.
Another object is to provide a magazine in which it is possible to choose easily the type of panel-like product among those stored.
Another object is to make the magazine fully independent of the structures of the space in which it is placed.
Another object is to provide a magazine which can be easily combined with lines for treating the contained sheets or slabs.
This aim and these and other objects which will become better apparent hereinafter are achieved by a magazine with inclined frames for storing and transferring panel-like products, comprising a plurality of frames which are all inclined in the same manner and are arranged side by side in a parking area, characterized in that each one of said frames has, at its base, a carriage-like structure, each of said carriage-like structures being slideable in a pair of rails in the parking area which allow a horizontal movement of the carriage parallel to a plane of arrangement of said frame, a transfer structure being provided to a side of the set of frames, said transfer structure being constituted by a shuttle provided with a plurality of rails which allow to receive one or more carriages, related to one or more frames, and to convey said carriage at right angles to the plane of arrangement of said frame, motorized means being adapted to produce a translational motion of the frame on said shuttle, motorized means being also provided for producing a translational motion of said shuttle, the rails of the parking area, the rails of the shuttle and those on which the shuttle moves being [-shaped or I-shaped so as to contain the wheels that move therein, in order to prevent the frames from tipping.